Tekken: GenerationX
by Rain15
Summary: the tekken charcters are misterously dissapearing and its up to theit decendants to find them. no flames construtive critisim only
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own Tekken so fuck you.  
  
Prologue  
  
Jin held his grandfather by the throat. "Where is she?" is all he uttered. "Who are you talking about?" Heihachi asked with mock confusion. "You know damn well who I'm talking about now is she?" electric sparks began to encircle him. "Oh Xiao. Put me down and I'll show you." Jin dropped Heihachi and said, "If you try to pull any shit I'll personally throw you into the depths of hell." Heihachi saw the look on Jin's face and figured he'd be true to his word. So he didn't try anything on his way to the room he was holding Xiaoyu. When they got there Jin ran to Xiaoyu's side. She was sleep but visibly in labor. She was breathing heavily and was sweating. "How long has she been in labor?" "About two days?" "What sick twisted reason did you have to kidnap her?" "Because if I couldn't have you the next best thing is your child." "Bastard."  
  
Just then a team of midwives rushed in the lead one pushed Heihachi and Jin out and woke Xiaoyu up. Heihachi sat down while Jin paced back and forth occasionally stopping at the door until they both heard a soft cry from in the room. One of the midwives came and said that they could come in about five minutes. "Jin sit down," Heihachi said "your making me nervous." "Well if this was your kid than you'd be the one about to have a nervous breakdown" "Believe me I was about to pass out when your father was about to be born." Jin laughed. "What is so funny?" "It's just that he grew up to detest you so much and you actually gave a damn when he was born." "Hey how was I to know he knew he would grow up to be such a bitch." Then they did something they never did before. They laughed together. They laughed until the midwife invited them back in. Jin walked nervously over to Xiaoyu and the child that was his own. Xiao looked happy, exhausted yet happy. "Say hi to daddy" she said to the baby. "Say hi" the little child looked at Jin with big crystal green eyes. Xiao held the little child up to Jin who he nervously took. The baby immediately took a strand of Jin's bang and played with it. "She likes your hair huh Jin?" Xiao said. Heihachi came to see his great-granddaughter. "She has Kazume's Eyes" "who?" Jin and Xiao said at the same time. "My wife Kazume"  
  
After that Jin and Heihachi made a truce in their feud and Jin Xiao and katana (their daughter) where Jin grew up before Jun died. 


	2. ch1

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own Tekken so fuck you Thoughts  
  
Chapter one  
  
Katana walked sat on a bench and sighed. I've been looking for the Mishima mansion for five hours and I'm as lost as I was the second I walked in this damn city. Fuck you Toshin Fuck you she decided cursing to herself wouldn't fix anything so she went on with her search. About an hour later a boy whistled at her. Roiling her crystal green eyes she ignored him. "Hey why you ignoring me sweets?" she still walked on." Hey I'm talking to you" Katana turned around "What do you want!?" she snapped. "Hey talk to me with a little more respect" the boy said as his friends encircled him. "Why?"' she asked. "Because I can beat your little girly ass that's why" Katana crossed her arms and tilted her head (A/N: like Kazuya in T4) and said "bring it on" The lead boy ran at her and tried to kick her but she caught his leg and threw him into a wall. Another boy ran at her she crouched down in the art of the phoenix rolled left got up grabbed him and did an over the top throw. Another boy caught her off guard and grabbed both her arms. She kneed him than kicked him in the face than she did Kazuya's double face kick. She looked at the rest of the group and said "Who's next?" The rest of the guy's posse ran for dear life. Katana heard a beeping from a limo and turned around. A man that looked like an older version of her father with sunglasses had climbed out of the vehicle. "Impressive" he said "How did you learn that kick?" "My father did before Toshin kidnapped him" "Who is your father" "Jin Kazama" "Then come with me I am Kazuya Mishima. Your grandfather" 


End file.
